Amar a una inteligencía artificial
by dimitrix
Summary: Drusa es una alienigena desesperada por saber como es una inteligencia artificial, hasta que entonces conoce a Aya y empieza a experimentar con ella. Un hecho que debería haber ocurrido en el episodio 6: Planeta perdido.
1. 1·La inteligencia perfecta

AMAR A UNA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: LA INTELIGENCIA PERFECTA

Hal Jordan y los demás compañeros linternas aterrizaron en el planeta del cual un asteroide esta apunto de impactar sobre el, al ver las pocas posibilidades que tenían de destruirlo, lo ralentizaron, y eso les dio tiempo como para poder adentrarse en el planeta y buscar al linterna que estaban buscando.

Aterrizaron sobre el planeta y ahí fueron andando hasta encontrarse con un grupo de tres supervivientes, uno era un cíclope de piel turquesa, una era un alienigena nada humanoide y por ultimo había una mujer con la piel de color amarillenta y con una coleta de color fucsia, en ese instante la alienigena se fijo interesada en aquella extraña mujer que parecía un robot, era como un linterna pero no lo era, era distinto, era una inteligencia artificial con cuerpo y todo.

En ese instante ambos decidieron ir con cada uno a buscar al siguiente linterna, Hal se fue con el alienigena animal, Kilowog se marcho con el cíclope, pero Razer se marcho solo porque no le gustaba la idea de ir en compañía de alguien, mientras que Aya se marcho con la alienigena que se hacía llamar Drusa, de la cual ambas se fueron alejandose de los demás sospechosamente.

Durante todo el camino que hicieron, se adentraron por un sendero y ahí entonces Drusa empezo a charlar acerca de lo difícil que era vivir en ese planeta, sobretodo desde que se estrellaron ahí. Drusa no paraba de mirar a Aya, la consideraba una extraordinaria obra maestra de pura inteligencia, esto era el resultado de tantos avances que siempre había creído.

-Es extraño estar con otra mujer después de tanto tiempo, sobretodo si has estado aguantando a esos dos de ahí, pero tu eres mas diferente, tu eres una autentica pieza de arte tecnológica, fijate, inteligencia artificial que camina y se mueve, tanta belleza, tanta perfección -explicó Drusa mientras miraba fijamente todo el aspecto que tenía Aya, verdaderamente tenía un cuerpo perfecto como para ser un robot, era algo extraño de ver, pero era maravilloso.

-Eso es del todo incorrecto, yo estoy en singularidad con 0.0002 puntos de perfección, aunque lo fuese, eso no sería del todo irreal -rectifico expresamente Aya.

-Puede, pero no todos los días se ve a una inteligencia tan perfecta como tu, llevas un diseño tan básico que me moriría de ganas por saber como es.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes ver que soy del todo correcta en diseño -sugirió Aya y entonces levanto los brazos dispuesta a enseñarle su tacto para demostrarle que estaba en perfecto desarrollo.

Drusa se puso delante y entonces se quedo pensando en que iba a hacer, agarro las manos de Aya y las toco poco a poco para ver como eran, su tacto era muy frío para tener todas las extremidades de metal, pero su tacto era muy detallado, toco la piel de sus brazos que era parte de su energía, la paso suavemente para ver como era, al tocarle sentía como si fuese lo mas suave que hubiese tocado nunca, nunca antes había sentido tal tacto agridulce. Luego siguió subiendo hasta tocarle los codos y ahí seguía siendo igual, Drusa quería avanzar en otra parte, conocer mejor a Aya por encima.

Siguió subiendo por los brazos hasta tocar lo que supuestamente eran las clavículas, apenas se podía notar debido a la armadura que tenía que le hacía de tórax, también era tan fino y liso como los brazaletes de sus manos, todo estaba en perfecta singularidad.

-¿Puedes sentirlo verdad? -pregunto Aya para saber si lo estaba notando.

-Así es, pero quédate un poco quieta, quiero conocer todo esto -insistió sinceramente Drusa.

Siguió bajando por todo el tórax hasta tocar suavemente con el dedo el símbolo de los linternas verdes que había en su cuerpo, empezo a excitarse al sentir tocar eso.

-¿Ocurre algo? Tus niveles de hormonas están subiendo un 17% -pregunto Aya al notar la subida de temperatura de Drusa.

-No es nada, es algo normal -aclaro Drusa y siguió bajando hasta llegar a la parte de la cintura.

Bajo hasta seguir la linea que daba lugar adonde supuestamente estaría el ombligo, pero no había nada, así que siguió bajando hasta tocar la parte auxiliar de sus partes interiores.

Aquello provoco que Aya tuviese una extraña sensación de desequilibrio, algo la estaba afectando.

-Me parece que es suficiente -dijo Aya y entonces la aparto para quitarla de en medio.

-No espera, todavía quiero hacer algo mas -declaro Drusa.

-De acuerdo, pero que no dure mucho -acordo Aya.

Entonces Drusa subió las manos hasta dirigirse a la cara de Aya, le toco firmemente las mejillas para saber como se sentían, se notaban mas delgadas que el resto del cuerpo, aquello era algo único, nunca se había visto que hubiese una diferencia entre la textura de un robot así.

Aya empezo a sentirse extrañada y no sabía porque, al estar tan cerca de Drusa podía notar sus brillantes ojos color grisáceo, pero todo lo demás era perfectamente bello.

Drusa siguió así hasta que al final se detuvo, se quedo mirando a Aya con resentimiento hasta que entonces se acerco lo suficiente como para darle un pequeño toque en los labios a Aya, ahora quería saber que bien se sentía besarla exponencialmente, la continuo sin parar de disfrutar del tacto de sus voluminosos labios hasta que entonces se aparto Aya extrañada por lo que hacía.

-¿Que estas haciendo? -pregunto Aya queriendo entender que se proponía.

Entonces la expresión de Drusa se le cambió a una expresión de lamento.

-Veras, es que siempre he tenido el sueño de enamorarme de una inteligencia artificial, quiero saber lo que se siente estar junto con una para así experimentar, y ahora que te tengo delante, siento he descubierto que mi sueño se ha hecho realidad, quiero enamorarme de ti Aya, quiero saborearte todo lo sexualmente posible -explicó Drusa dando a entender que quería tener un lío con ella solamente por conocer excitantemente a una inteligencia artificial.

En ese momento algo cambió en Aya y supo darse cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

-Pues la verdad me ha satisfecho, me ha encantado saber lo que se siente besar a un ser vivo, no era lo que esperaba, pero al menos es perfecto -opino Aya estando de acuerdo con lo que hizo.

-¿De verdad? -pregunto Drusa sorprendida por su opinión.

-Así es, y me gustaría repetir, se puede -declaro Aya.

-Bueno, existe otra forma de hacerlo.

-¿Cual?

-Así -dijo y entonces se acerco y le dio ahora un apasionado beso con lengua, Aya se extraño por lo que estaba haciendo pero al cabo del rato le empezo a gustar.

Se agarraron ambas de las manos y estuvieron besandose un buen rato hasta que al final se acabaron abrazando debido a lo mucho que se querían.

Ya se habían olvidado de lo que estaban haciendo, solamente les importaba besar como si fuesen la pareja perfecta en todo el universo.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·La pareja perfecta

AMAR A UNA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: LA PAREJA PERFECTA

Después de haber estado como una media hora besandose apasionadamente sin parar, ambas terminaron de estar sabiendo lo que sabía la saliva de la una y la otra y al fin se detuvieron, se separaron unos centímetros y mirandose fijamente a los ojos.

-Eres impresionante -dijo Drusa.

-Lo se, pero tu también eres impresionante -opino Aya.

Aquello produjo que Drusa hiciese una pequeña sonrisilla. Luego se volvió a acercar y le dio de vuelta un pequeño toque en los labios para volver a saber como sabían.

Se separo de vuelta y entonces Drusa saboreo con la lengua el dulce tacto de sus labios.

-Creo que no voy a dejar de saborear esta sensación -opino Drusa sintiéndose excitada por aquel gusto que tenían sus labios.

-Y a mi también me gustaría -opino Aya con disgusto.

-¿Porque? ¿No lo has sentido? -pregunto Drusa creyendo que no había estado sintiendo nada todo el tiempo.

-Si, pero apenas, como soy una inteligencia artificial, apenas puedo sentir lo que es el mas mínimo tacto, olor o gusto, y eso de que no como -declaro Aya dandose cuenta de que había lujos de los que era incapaz de sentir.

-Vaya, que lastima la tuya -dijo Drusa sintiendo lastima por ella.

-Lo se, pero igualmente tampoco sabré lo que se sentirá excitarse, tanto por un beso, o como estar copulando con alguien -añadió con disgusto.

-¿Tampoco te has follado a alguien? -pregunto Drusa queriendo aclarar ese hecho.

-Y no, hace apenas unos días me he creado este cuerpo -verifico.

Carraspeo Drusa y entonces se quedo pensando, estaba claro que era incapaz de tener relaciones con alguien, tanto si era un ser vivo o un robot, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya lo tengo, porque no me llevas a tu nave y probamos algo que te hará sentir excitada -propuso.

-Podríamos probar aunque no se si funcionará -acepto pero con inconvenientes.

-No te preocupes, ya lo veras, ¿me puedes llevar hasta tu nave?

-Pues claro -acepto Aya y entonces se llevo volando a Drusa recorriendo todo el sendero por el aire.

* * *

Al cabo de unos dos minutos como para estar exactos, llegaron adonde tenían estacionada la nave, el Interceptor, la nueva arma de los linternas verdes.

-Vaya, es increíble, menudo pedazo de nave espacial -dijo Drusa sorprendida al ver la nave.

-Lo se, es un producto de ultima generación, apenas se ha diseñado como para utilizarla en viajes de exploración, aunque lamentablemente el hombre al mando se la tuvo que llevar por la fuerza -explicó Aya dando todos los detalles para explicar de como la tuvo todo el grupo.

-¿Como Hal Jordan no? -pregunto suponiendo.

-Exacto -afirmo ella.

-Ya me lo parecía -estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Entonces Aya metió a Drusa dentro y la llevo a la sala medica, dentro era una sala muy azulada y con un toque muy retro futurista.

Se abrió una cama de uno de los extremos y entonces apoyo a Drusa encima.

-Dime, ¿que era lo que tenías planeado? -pregunto ahora queriendo saber Aya.

-Ven, siéntate aquí, te lo voy a enseñar, puedes antes conectarte a la red -pidió Drusa y entonces Aya se apoyo encima, luego Drusa se acerco al panel de mando y ahí empezo a teclear botones.

Mientras Aya saco un cable extensible de uno de sus guanteletes y entonces se conecto a través de la ranura que había en el panel de al lado.

-¿Así? -pregunto ella para saber si lo estaba haciendo bien.

-Me parece bien, ahora espera -insistió ella y termino de teclear todos los botones.

Entonces la descarga paso al cuerpo de Aya y ella sufrió como una sacudida tecnológica, todo su cuerpo vibro por unos instantes y luego se calmo.

-¿Sientes algo ahora? -pregunto acercandose Drusa.

-Bueno, la verdad es que ahora no, pero, un momento... -entonces Aya empezo a sentir un extraño calambre que venía del cuerpo y al instante salió por un compartimento de entre su parte vaginal externa lo que parecía un procesador con tejido humano.

-¿Que es esa cosa? -pregunto Aya dandose cuenta de lo que tenía encima.

-Eso, es lo que yo llamaría un pene digital robotíco -declaro Drusa.

-Pero soy del sexo opuesto, no puedo tener las partes de un hombre masculino -cuestiono Aya.

-Lo se, pero yo te lo he hecho crear, para que así podamos enrollarnos, y sentir algo por la una y la otra, vamos a tener el mayor polvo jamas hecho -comento expresamente Drusa.

-¿Y lo vas a hacer directamente conmigo? -cuestiono Aya de nuevo.

-Así es, así que preparate, porque vas a saber lo que es estar con Drusa -declaro y entonces se encaramo encima de ella, se movió el pelo hacía atrás, luego se desabrocho la chaqueta mostrando sus relucientes pechos amarillos, se bajo el pantalón como para que se le dejase ver la vagina entera.

-Ahí vamos -dijo y entonces se junto delante con ella y se coloco el procesador.

Gimió Aya al sentir el contacto con Drusa, ya sentía que se le estaba subiendo la energía.

-Preparate -anunció y entonces empezo a forcejear para hacer que se le metiese mas hondo el procesador, forcejeo una y otra vez hasta que le diese un orgasmo.

Aya empezo a gemir al sentir que se estaba excitando de verdad, la idea de Drusa estaba funcionando, jamas en su vida si es que la había tenido podía darse cuenta de lo maravilloso que era sentir eso con ella, le empezo a agradar Drusa debido a que ella era la única que le había hecho saber lo que era sentirse ser humano.

Drusa empezo a gemir dando grandes alaridos porque no podía soportar la enorme excitacíon que tenía, aquello era demasiado grande para ella, quería seguir, pero estaba como atrapada en las fauces de aquella inteligencia que se estaba follando.

-Tus hormonas están aumentando un 75% -aviso Aya.

-Lo se, y me gusta -declaro Drusa con toda euforia, luego se acerco y volvió a besar apasionadamente a Aya de nuevo, no se cansaba de ella para nada, era un tesoro.

-Te quiero -confeso Drusa.

-Creo que yo también -opino Aya mientras sentía aún la excitacíon.

Entonces Drusa se tiro encima de la inteligencia y empezo a pasarse por encima hasta dirigirse a la boca de Aya, ahí entonces ambas empezaron a copular como hacían realmente los humanos, haciendo la típica postura del misionero, una encima de la otra, constantemente.

Siguieron y siguieron, y no tenían suficiente con nada, querían follar hasta acabar con su suerte.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora, ambas finalizaron su orgasmo y lo dejaron estar.

Drusa se tiro al otro lado mientras ambas asentían a la vez, aquello fue un subidon destructivo.

-Ha estado bien -opino Drusa.

-Para mi también -estuvo también de acuerdo Aya.

Entonces Drusa y se inclino y agarro por detrás la cabeza la robot y la apretujo hasta poder besarla apasionadamente de nuevo, luego se separo y se la quedo mirando con lastima.

-Eres la mayor pareja que he tenido nunca, y quiero que sepas que te aprecio tanto como una amiga de verdad -comento sinceramente Drusa.

-Para mi también, jamas he tenido una amiga excepto alguien de los Guardianes, no me acuerdo de como se llamaba, pero es como si fuese una madre -espeto expresamente Aya.

Entonces Drusa se la quedo mirando hasta que entonces llego a la cuenta de que tenía que hacer lo que supuestamente le había pedido su amigo cíclope que hiciera.

-Lamento mucho esto Aya -se disculpo lamentandose y entonces se levanto dirigiendose a uno de los extremos de la sala.

-¿Porque? -pregunto Aya sin comprender su reacción.

Entonces Drusa se dirigió al otro panel que había al otro lado.

-¿Este es el panel de dirección de la nave? -pregunto queriendo saber que era eso.

-No, el panel de dirección de la nave esta al otro lado, en la cabina, ¿por? -aclaro Aya.

Entonces Drusa cambió la expresión de su cara y coloco un aparato circular sobre la maquina. En ese momento una extraña energía purpura se expandió por toda la sala infectando hasta Aya que la desactivo al instante.

Drusa se acerco y miro con lamento a Aya, que yacía tirada en el suelo.

-Lo siento Aya, pero te prometo que no dejare que te hagan daño -cumplío Drusa sabiendo que le pasaría de todo. Entonces coloco a Aya sobre la camilla para que al menos su cuerpo descansase, mientras ella se proponía robar la nave.

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·El amor de su vida

AMAR A UNA INTELIGENCIA ARTIFICIAL

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: EL AMOR DE SU VIDA

Después de que Drusa hubiese desconectado a Aya, los demás linternas actuaron y detuvieron a Drusa y a su compañero Zartok, después de eso encontraron al linterna verde que estaban buscando, que resulto ser el propio planeta, le metieron dentro el anillo y con eso despertaron a Mogo.

Mientras que para los otros dos, Mogo les decidió dejar tirados en el mismo para que no saliesen al exterior, y así lo hicieron, durante un tiempo.

Después de todo eso, pasaron las semanas y entonces aparecieron los linternas rojas, estaban buscando a uno de los dos para que se uniese a su ejercito, Zartok quiso unirse pero entonces Drusa le disparo por detrás acabando con el, al final ella misma se unió al ejercito de los rojos.

Entonces mas tarde se metieron en el Interceptor y cogíeron a Aya, el jefe de los linternas rojos, Atrocitus le pidió a Drusa de que manipulase a Aya para que pudiesen meterse dentro de Oa, cosa que hicieron pero durante ese rato, Aya estaba sufriendo.

* * *

Unos minutos mas tarde, Drusa siguió manipulando a Aya y durante ese tiempo, Drusa empezo a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no tenía otra opción.

-Creía que me querías -dijo Aya al ver que la propia mujer que la había ayudado a tener relaciones humanas por primera vez, la estaba destruyendo.

-Y te sigo queriendo Aya, pero no tengo otra opción, si no lo hago, Atrocitus me matara -declaro Drusa lamentandose por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces porque sigues hacíendole caso, puedes ser libre en cualquier momento, Hal y los demás le vencerán, seguro, tengo confianza en ellos, ¿porque tu no la tienes? -cuestiono Aya.

Entonces Drusa se detuvo y se sentó apoyandose en un extremo.

-Porque ya no se lo que es la confianza, yo la perdí hace mucho tiempo, de que me sirve confiar en alguien si todo el mundo intenta matarme -confeso Drusa sintiéndose disgustada consigo misma.

-Yo no te mataría Drusa, de ningúna forma lo haría -declaro Aya.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto Aya.

-Tal vez, pero eso solamente hay que demostrarlo -opino expresamente.

Drusa empezo a sentir demasiada lastima, no podía dejar de verla así, la conocía muy bien desde el primer dia y supo reconocer que la quería mucho, quería sentir su afecto una ultima vez si es que acaso iba a morir en cuanto todo saliese mal.

Se acerco hacía ella y le dio la vuelta.

-Pobre Aya, mi preciosa inteligencia artificial, ¿pero que te he hecho? -cuestiono Drusa lamentandose otra vez al ver ahora su deplorable estado.

-Lo mismo que hizo Atrocitus la ultima vez -comento irónicamente.

-Espera, Atrocitus ya lo hizo antes, oh por dios -se quedo lamentandose aún mas, cuanto mas sabía por Aya, mas lastima le daba.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo siempre sobreviviré, soy una inteligencia artificial, ¿recuerdas?

-Me acuerdo, y solamente quiero decirte que quiero que me perdones, yo no quería hacerte daño, apenas me acordaba de lo mucho que sentía por ti, ese maldito planeta casi acaba conmigo -suplico Drusa queriendo que ella la perdonase.

-Te perdono Drusa, siempre en cambió hagas lo correcto -acepto Aya.

-Gracias -agradeció entristecida y entonces se junto delante de ella para darle un ultimo beso de despedida, juntaron sus labios y los mantuvieron firmes los últimos minutos posibles para poder acordarse de los buenos que sabían.

Ambas se alejaron y entonces volvieron a mirarse con cara de pena.

-¿Crees que puedo hacer lo correcto? -pregunto Drusa queriendo saber si podía cambiar de opinión.

-Pues demuéstralo -insistió ella.

Drusa se quedo pensando un momento y entonces lo decidió.

-De acuerdo, voy a salvarte Aya -se decidió y entonces le dio la vuelta para poder arreglarle la matriz que tenía detrás, cogío los cables y empezo a conectarles según donde estaban.

-No te preocupes Aya cariño, pronto volveremos a estar juntas -declaro Drusa y siguió adelante.

Estuvo unos segundos hasta que entonces un extraño portal se abrió, se levanto y observo estupefacta lo que venía atravesando el porta. De pronto alguien disparo y la dejo noqueado, salió volando unos metros hasta chocarse de cabeza con la mesa de mando.

Aya observo lo que le paso a Drusa y entonces giro la cabeza para poder ver quien fue el que dio aquel disparo, del portal, salió la persona menos inesperada que pudiese pensar.

-Razer -dijo Aya sorprendida.

-Así es Aya, he vuelto, he vuelto a por ti -declaro Razer y entonces la levanto.

-Pero como has podido llegar hasta aquí, los zafiros dijeron que solamente una persona con un corazón lleno de amor podía atravesarlo -cuestiono Aya queriendo entender como lo hizo.

-Y si, eso mismo he hecho, tengo un corazón lleno de amor, y ese amor es para ti -aclaro Razer dando a entender lo que pretendía decir.

-¿Como?

-Te quiero Aya, siempre te he querido -declaro Razer y entonces se junto delante de ella para poder besarla tan apasionadamente como podía.

Aya sintió el tremendo beso y se dejo llevar por la emoción, al final el hombre al que amaba se resistió a sus propias emociones y dejo de lado la ira.

Drusa aún consciente, seguía mirando y pudo ver que para Aya, solamente existía un corazón, y ese era Razer, pensar que había encontrado el amor de su vida, pensar que había encontrado el amor de su vida, era algo ilógico, jamas iba a ser suyo, no después de todo lo que hizo, esta sería la ultima vez que se relacionaba con Aya, porque en cuanto despertase, estaría encerrada en una celda, para el resto de su vida.

-Pero yo te quería Aya, siempre te he querido -declaro Drusa lamentandose al ver que ahora el amor que tenía por la mujer que amaba, pertenecía a otro.

Y ese era el lamento, porque el que tendría que vivir toda su vida.

* * *

FIN...

DRUSA+AYA

POR SIEMPRE


End file.
